Data analytics typically refers to the science that incorporates various disciplines including, but not limited to, data engineering, mathematics, statistics, computing, and domain-specific expertise. A data scientist is one who practices some or all aspects of data analytics in attempting to solve complex data problems. The application of data analytics is particularly useful to human resources (HR) data. Many companies have a vast amount of employee, HR, and performance data, which is collected from various data sources and processed independently for different purposes. While companies may acquire and maintain various types of information such as employee performance information, educational history, job location, and other types of information about their employees, most companies do not leverage HR data in a beneficial manner. The use of data analytics for HR data would provide a company with beneficial insights that could allow the company to obtain an optimal ROI (return on investment) on its human capital. A challenge of HR analytics is to identify what data should be captured and how to use such captured data to model and predict certain employee capabilities for the company to achieve an optimal ROI on its human capital.